Endless Utopia Online
, ('EUO '''for short) is a VRMMO developed by the company Ymir. It was released worldwide. Background The game was developed and released globally sometime between 2040 and 2050. The game uses the BridgeGear headset from Ymir which is considered one of the best headsets currently. It uses a new FullDive that provides the maximum level of realism in the game by tapping into a player's subconscious and transporting the player into new incredible levels of realism. Virtual Reality Experience As EUO is based on the core programming of ALO as a complete VRMMORPG, the system is capable of rendering the entire environment with incredible realism surpassing its predecessors. By stimulating nerves in the brain, it is possible to taste food, feel the wind and weather, move one's body, and live in the game as if it were an alternate reality. Still, it has several differences from its predecessors. First, the system creates a virtual body with bones, organs, blood, etc. Therefore, players receive further damage if those organs are damaged. Second, pain is actually felt in any situation, as there is no Pain Absorption. Third, there is blood. Each time a player suffers damage, it's normal to bleed as result. Therefore, the combat generally is won by the one capable of enduring more of the pain caused. While playing, gamers still feel fatigue and hunger (even if their real bodies are not hungry), yet they can also eat in-game to dispel hunger in the real world, which has developed into a form of dieting for some people as a result. Death or deletion in the game is visualized by fragmentation into thousands of polygon shards sometime after the death of the player (the time between the death and the fragmentation generally varies). All monsters and items go through such a process. Global Setting ''Full article: Netherworld The only world in EUO, the Netherworld, is divided into six different territories. It's as big as the Earth, and also possesses the same climates, biomes, weather, fauna (plus mythological beings), plant life, etc... The coin used in all of Netherworld is named Denarius (plural: Denarii). Time and Weathers Same as in real-life Earth, Netherworld has time depends on the area the player is. It is not the same the time in the Human territory than in the Fiend territory. The days and months are the same as in real world, including leap years. This is because the planet is at the same distance from the Sun than the Earth is from it's own Sun. The only real difference is the number of the year. Netherworld also has the same seasons as the Earth in real life, but the winters and summers are way longer. Lore and History Full articles: Endless Utopia Online/Lore and Endless Utopia Online/Timeline The lore of the game is one of the main parts of EUO. The previous history of the game is what determines the actions and relationship between the players of the same race and between different races as well. The main premise of the game, is for the player to become someone of notable importance within the virtual world. Gameplay Initiation and Character Creation Upon opening signing in to the game, the player just needs to input their Avatar name (which is the same as in real life) and select the race of the character. Afterwards player must first select a race. It should be pointed out that all the players's avatar look like a human body, but their characteristics change according to their race. The player apparently will have their game avatar set up according to the player's real life appearance. Players can reconstruct their characters to their liking. The gender of the player's avatar will be the same as the player in real life by default, and the player cannot change it no matter what. Customization of the visual aspects of the character are allowed later on. After the race is selected, they will be spawned in the race's realm capital. The skills are developed by the player's own abilities and by training. Races Though there are different races, all of them have human-like bodies. Their difference is mainly on their abilities as players, and sometimes in their physical characteristics. Each race has their own respective customs and traditions. They also posses their own heraldry: a sigil and their own motto or words, which refer to their own characteristics. These words are usually used as battle-cries or take the form of boasts or threats, such as the Dragons' words "Hear our Roar. Feel our Fire". Each race has a different form of goverment. The choosing of the leader is different in each race. All players with "Leader" status has certain powers that other players do not posses. For instance, they can banish a player from their territory, marking him as a "rouge player" or "criminal player". They also administrate the founds taken by taxes and the relationships with other races, among many other things. Another very important aspect is that if the leader dies, he loses his right to become the leader ever again, among with all their other atributes. The player also looses certain ammount of their power (which they can recover after training). Generally, players work and play for their own race. However, any player can work for any faction, though this is rare to happen. Dragons Dragons are the raging beasts, with an affinity for the element of Fire. They are lead by the Dragon Queen or the Dragon Mother, Helena Talyriean. She is accompanied by a council of remarkable players who advise her. Fairies Faries are the calm and serene spirits, with an affinity for Light. They are lead by the Celestial Triumvirate, composed by Michael Seraph, Rafaela Ofanim and Gabriel Cherub. Fiends Fiends are the strange and mysterious beings with a strong link to Darkness. They are led by the Emperor of Darkness, Cain Lucifer. Nymphs Nymphs the changing and adaptable creatures from the sea, with an affinity to the element Water. There are different tribes which are led by a Tribal Chief, which all respond to the Grand Chiefess, Ariadne Galene. Humans Humans are the unstable, yet unbreakable and brave beings with affinity with the element Earth. They are governed by the Senate of Heroes. The members of the Senate are chosen democratically. It is presided over by the Daitoa, a player who is chosen by the Senate and is generally considered the strongest human player. The current Daitoa is REDACTED. Avians Avians are the flying spirits, with a high affinity to the element Wind. They are led by the Council of the Four Winds, composed of five members elected democratically. Hybrids Though rare to happen, Hybrids are the result of the combination of two different races into one being. This makes Hybrids a force to be reckoned with. They can fight for either side. These hybrids are randomly and rarely generated from new players when they choose their race. Even when they are rare to happen, an Hybrid between races with an opposed elemental affinity is even stranger. Combat Parameters There are no levels nor skills for players. Every player is free to create and train his own fighting style and techniques. The player can also use standard Seiryoku techniques already inside the game. There are many factors that go into calculating damage. Factors include player level and skill, weapon power and where damage is received (as players don't have Health Points, their life is tied to their resistance to attacks). Weapon bonuses also affect damage output, as well as an enemy's resistances to certain weapons. There are no status effects in EUO, except those caused by Seiryoku. It should be noted that there is no magic in EUO, but rather techniques, skills or abilities. Seiryoku For the usage of any technique, is necessary the usage of Seiryoku (also called energy or Ki), which is the life force of all beings inside the game. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body, and so, be used for techniques. Living beings are capable of performing many superhuman feats with the help of their Seiryoku. Those entities or players who run out of Seiryoku, die. Seiryoku is created when the Physical Energy of the player is combined with the Spiritual Energy of the player. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created Seiryoku more powerful. This energy is not limitless, since all players have a max capacity of Seiryoku that they can form and use before it runs out and they need to rest to replenish it. With practice, the quantity can be extended. Energy Bending Full article: Energy Bending Energy bending deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of Seiryoku. However, inside this category are included any other techniques that do not include Elemental bending, since they simply use Ki with no elemental infusion. Elemental Bending Full article: Elemental Bending Elemental Bending deals with changing the physical properties of Seiryoku into one or several elements. Elements are essentially the nineteen "natural capabilities" of the players. Each race of as a natural affinity for certain element. However a player can train and learn how to manipulate one, two or even more elements by the usage of Aura. However, controlling natural opposed elements is extremely hard, but not impossible. Weapons Combat has a constituted ranged and melee focus. There are millions of weapons to use in EUO. Among them: swords, lances, shields, daggers, knives, projectile weapons, bows and arrows, scythes, axes, warhammers, quarterstaffs, whips and many more. The choice and skill of a player with a weapon depends on his preference, ability and adaptability. There are no weapons of exclusive use of a single race. However, there are weapons which are created to be imbued with certain element, or weapons which are created for an specific element. Some few weapons may posses a special skill. Even fewer, may even posses a . It should be pointed out that there are no firearms in EUO. However, there are energy cannons that look like guns. Non-Playable Organisms Monsters Monsters are NPC opponents that players had to defeat, earning points to reach their goal of becoming stronger. The form of these monsters varies, but they do not belong to any race, though they can look like one race or an hybrid of several. They are able to use some techniques, just as players. Defeating a monster brings up a Congratulations screen with a summary of results: EXP gained, money gained, etc... There are no "Boss Monsters" in EUO. NPCs All the races have a number of NPCs to help in the battle against any other race. Unlike players, these NPC don't look like humans (with exception of the Human NPCs). Instead, they look like the mythological being which names their race. They posses some degree of intelligence and they are autonomous and they're also able to use weapons and techniques used by players (though, they cannot use advanced level attacks). High level players can command them. Their sizes vary from player-sized to gigantic ones. AI Same as NPCs, all the races have a limited of AIs to help in the battle against any other race. They share most characteristics with NPCs, however, anyone can spot more than a few differences. They can either have an anthropomorphic appearance or look like their own race. They posses a high intelligence, comparable to a player. They are also able to use techniques used by players (And they are able to use advanced level attacks) and they can command their forces upon field of battle. Their sizes also vary. Generally, AIs are experts controlling their own race element, and it's rare to find an AI that doesn't. However, it's not impossible to find AI who are expert in the usage of their race-opposed element or AIs who control multiple elements. Still, the most distinctive characteristic of any AI is that most of them are over thousands of years old, so they have encyclopedic knowledge about lots of aspects of EUO. They have a millennia of knowledge about techniques, history, lore and lots of hidden secrets. However, they do not share this with any player, just someone who is worthy of knowing. AIs also have a single life in the game. Once they die, they do not respawn like players, NPCs or Monsters do. Players and some AIs are able to create a bond. These players are known as , while the AI are referred as . The AI accompanies the player wherever he goes and assists them in battle. Trivia *Many aspects of this game are based on the following : **Accel World **ALO **Akame Ga Kill **Bakugan **Bionicle **Bleach **Digimon **Dragon Ball **End War Online **Fate Series **FullMetal Alchemist **Game of Thrones **Highschool DxD **Inuyasha **J.R.R.Tolkien's Fantasy Series. **Naruto **Rakudai Kishi **Saint Seiya **Shaman King **Shannara Series **SAO **Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann **Yu-Gi-Oh *User:Ishimura Elite came up with the name for this VRMMO. Category:VRMMO Category:FedeTkd